The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a multi-circuit generator stator and, more particularly, to a system for detecting generator stator inter-circuit faults.
Present day competitive market space for higher frame generators has challenged original equipment manufacturers to develop generators with increasing power density. This is achieved by providing generators with improved cooling methods and also introducing parallel circuits in each phase. In order to ensure reliable operation and enhanced availability of these units, manufacturers are obliged per applicable international codes and standards to provide protection systems in place that will ensure isolation of the unit in case of an internal fault.
For example, current protection systems provide stator ground fault protection through 100% stator ground fault detection (64TN), 3rd harmonic stator ground fault detection (27TN), neutral over-voltage detection (59N), and auxiliary over-voltage detection (59X).